Fuel cells can generally be classified into alkaline, solid oxide, and proton exchange membrane fuel cells. The proton exchange membrane fuel cell has received increasingly more attention and has developed rapidly in recent years.
Typically, the proton exchange membrane fuel cell includes a number of separated fuel cell work units. Each work unit includes a fuel cell membrane electrode assembly (MEA), flow field plates (FFP), current collector plates (CCP). However, the traditional proton exchange membrane fuel cell also need related support equipment, such as blowers, valves, and pipelines, to input and output the fuel and oxygen gas. Thus, the traditional proton exchange membrane fuel cell has complicated structure and relatively high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a proton exchange membrane fuel cell which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.